Sell Your Soul
by x012587Genin
Summary: Hidan gets beaten to death, and meets Jashin for the first time, he meets his savior... Rated for blood and gore.


**I'm holding on so tightly now,  
My insides scream so loud,  
They keep watching,  
Watching me drown,  
How did it come to this?**

Hidan grunted and screamed in pain as he was kicked over and over, by seven pairs of feet, all wearing shoes, laced with a homemade blade on the toe. Hidan felt his lungs filling quickly with blood and other body fluids… more and more by the second. He was going to die…

**How did it come to this?  
How did I know it was you?  
It was a bad dream  
Asphyxiated and watch me bleed  
the life support was cut,  
The knot was too tight,  
They push and pull me but  
They know they'll never win!**

Hidan was in a dark alley, with no one around, getting literally beaten to death. He knew exactly who was doing it too. The Akatsuki. They formed a gang in high school and always picked on Hidan for how he looked, the pale skin, the magenta eyes… It was their form of fun. Hidan was often scared when he got beat up after school, but then he could fight back… this time, they jumped him, and caught him by surprise.

Hidan screamed as his ribs broke one by one, arms already broken, as was one of his legs. Blood seeped out onto the black asphalt from his head, torso, and everywhere else. He was rolled onto his side by the force of one of the kicks. He screamed once again as a particularly powerful kick landed on his back, breaking his spine.

**Throw it all away  
throw it all away  
I keep on screaming but  
There's really nothing left to say  
So get away,  
just get away  
I keep on fighting but  
I can't keep going on this way**

Hidan screamed for help, and with a broken arm, tried to reach for his cell phone, not even a foot away. His arm was stepped on, by Itachi, a kid with a drug and alcohol problem. Hidan's already broken arm shifted again, and the bone ripped through the skin. Marrow seeped out from the bone as blood spurted out from the wound. Hidan's eyes went blurry as he almost passed out. He forced himself to stay conscious, as he tried, feebly to fight back.

**I can't keep going,  
Can't keep going on like this,  
They make me sick,  
And I get so sick of it,  
Cause they won't let me,  
They won't let me breathe,  
Why can't they let me be?**

**Why can't they let me be?  
Why don't I know what I am?  
I force this hate into my heart  
Cause it's my only friend,  
My lips are sewn shut,  
I watch myself bleed,  
They push and pull me  
And it's killing me within**

Hidan gave up, and laid there limply as he kept getting kicked over and over. He coughed blood as he tried to scream once more.

"I'm getting tired of the yelling, Kakuzu, take care of him" The leader, Pein said.

Kakuzu kneeled over Hidan and pulled his bloody mouth open. Hidan was horrified by his scars, and hoped he wouldn't be getting them. His heart raced at the thought of being maimed in such a ludicrous way, but then he realized he was going to die, so why make a fuss. He hated every single person beating him, and prayed to some unknown god, that they all be killed. Kakuzu yanked Hidan's mouth open, and took out a shiny new knife.

"Congratulations, you get to christen this one bitch" Kakuzu said, flashing the new weapon in Hidan's face. The blade glinting in the moonlight. Kakuzu opened Hidan's mouth, and grabbed his tongue. Hidan screamed as much and as loud as he could, before Kakuzu sided any flesh. As he got kicked in the stomach again, Kakuzu's blade flashed. Hidan could only mumble, and he had a mouthful of liquid.

Kakuzu sneered, and dangled Hidan's paling tongue in front of his face. Hidan's eyes went wide, and tried to scream, but nothing came out.

**My heart beat stumbles and  
My back bone crumbles  
I feel is it real as  
The lynch mob doubles?  
They want blood and they'll kill for it,  
Drain me and they'll kneel for it  
Burn me at the stake met  
The devil made the deal for it.  
Guillotine dreams, yeah,  
They're guillotine gleams,  
The blood of their enemies  
Watching while they sentence me.**

Hidan's organ systems were failing, and rapidly at that… His heart was slowing and it was becoming immensely hard to breathe. So this is what death felt like. The only girl, Konan bent down as Kakuzu stood up, and clasped her hands over Hidan's throat. She was trying to asphyxiate him. His lungs began to burn for air, and from the filling of blood. His eyes closed, and the kicking stopped. Time stood still for Hidan.

If this was death, it was peaceful. Once they were sure he was really dead, the gang got into the van, and left Hidan there to die by himself.

**Sentencing ceased,  
sentence deceased  
and watch them bask  
In the glory of their holy disease  
Throw it all away throw it all away  
I keep on screaming but  
There's really nothing left to say  
So get away, just get away  
I keep on fighting but  
I can't keep going on this way**

Hidan was dying. On the verge of death, until he felt a searing pain in his heart. His eyes fluttered open, to see a man, or a demon, injecting a serum into his heart. Hidan was doomed to die anyways, so what did he care. His eyes fluttered closed once more, and Hidan knew he was dead. Wait, if I'm dead, how can I be breathing he thought to himself.

**I keep on running,  
I keep on running,  
I keep on running,  
But I can't keep  
Going on this way  
I keep on running,  
I keep on running,  
I keep on running,  
But I can't keep  
Going on this way**

Hidan bolted upright in bed, in a cold sweat.

"Ugh, all just a bad dream" He said to himself.

Hidan felt something heavy around his neck, and saw a necklace… that he had never seen before. Images flashed through his head at the speed of light, and he stopped at the image of the old man, leaning over him, and the stabbing pain in his chest reappeared. Hidan looked over to his desk, and saw a note. '_You're welcome… Jashin._'

Hidan smiled, and within the next week, all the members of the Akatsuki were all either dead or missing…


End file.
